


Keep Making Trouble

by angelsaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: In which, on the advice of a Muggle women's magazine, Ginny and Draco trade sexual fantasies, and it turns out that they have the same one: a threesome with Harry Potter. They go for it.





	Keep Making Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> the title comes from fall out boy's "Twin Skeleton's (Hotel in NYC)" (sic): _"Keep making trouble 'til you find what you love"_

It all starts when Ginny is bored enough to pick up the strange Muggle version of a witches' magazine that Siobhan, the Muggleborn drummer of their band, left around the Nighty Daggers' practice space. Most of it is utterly incomprehensible, but one of the relationship tips catches her eye.

"Draco," she says that night, having stuffed the magazine into a pocket of her robe, "look at this."

He reads it, pale eyebrows rising over the top edge of the pages. "Trade fantasies?"

"Yes, and we write them down so we can't influence each other," Ginny says. "Let's!"

"All right," Draco says, "we shall try this strange Muggle idea." He summons scraps of parchment and quills, and they each write down their favorite untried sexual fantasy. It doesn't take very long, and then they swap.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ginny says when she's unfolded Draco's parchment.

"I don't see -" Draco says stiffly, then stops. "Oh. I do see."

"I can't believe this." In her boyfriend's precise, beautiful handwriting are the words, " _ménage à trois_ with Harry Potter." "Did you do some sort of - charm?"

"No! And if you're asking, I know you didn't, either." Draco waves the bit of parchment on which Ginny herself scrawled nearly the same thing: "a threeway with Harry." "Really, I'm shocked at the pair of us. How did we end up together if we've got such appalling taste?"

"It's a good question," Ginny says, straight-faced. "You know what they say about broken clocks, though."

"I'm sure I don't," Draco says. "No Malfoy would keep a broken clock around."

Ginny snorts. "They're right twice a day, Draco."

"I see." He looks down his pointy nose at her. "So this is just luck, then?"

"Mm-hmm." She kisses the tip of it. "Very good luck indeed."

"Get off me, woman," Draco says. "You're entirely too distracting."

"Distracting from what? We were talking about our sexual fantasies," Ginny reminds him.

"Yes, but now I'm trying to figure out how to make them reality, and I can't do that properly with all this... rampant nose-kissing."

"Oh, I see," Ginny says, shifting so her legs are underneath her. "Would it also be distracting if I talked about what we could do to him?"

"Extremely," Draco informs her.

'Then I shouldn't say anything about Quidditch-toned muscles," she muses, "or how nice it looks when he bends over."

"Definitely not." Draco frowns.

"And I bet you'd hate to hear what we got up to in the prefects' bathroom my seventh year," she goes on.

"You forget, I saw some of that. I was an eighth-year prefect, after all."

"Oh, right." Ginny grins at him. "Did it give you ideas, then?"

"I thought you were going to let me work out a plan," Draco says aggrievedly.

"I don't actually remember agreeing to that."

"It was implied."

"Well, tell me what you've got so far, then," she says, poking him in the leg with her toes.

"I haven't got anywhere! At this rate, I'll end up cornering him in the loo and shouting, 'D'you want to shag us, then?'" Draco crosses his arms over his chest. "I think it might scare him off."

"It might," Ginny agrees. "Maybe a, er, softer approach?"

"You could do it," Draco suggests. "He is still best friends with your brother, isn't he?"

"Yes," Ginny says, "and I don't know how things work with your set, but Sunday dinner might be a bit awkward if I tried to talk about unusual sexual practices while I passed the potatoes."

"Oh, it's simply not done," Draco says in his poshest voice. "That's strictly for after-dinner drinks."

"You know I love it when I can't tell if you're joking."

Draco smiles. "It's one of my many charming qualities."

"Along with your humility," Ginny says fondly. "Now, about that plan. What if you asked him to come to dinner with us?"

"That is certainly a softer approach than demanding a shag," Draco concedes. "I like it. Have you got a restaurant in mind?"

"I thought the Blanding Weed," Ginny says.

"Ah, yes, the place we went for Luna's birthday do," Draco says. "She's lovely as well as loony. I won't forget that she was the first person to congratulate us on getting together."

"I hadn't even told her," Ginny says, remembering.

"I thought that made it better, really," Draco says. "It wasn't that you'd asked her to support us; it was how she really felt."

"I don't think she would have done that, even for me," Ginny says. "Luna is... a free spirit."

"Well, I know that now." Draco kisses her cheek. "You have good taste in friends, if not in lovers."

"Mmm." Ginny turns her head so she can kiss him properly. "I've got no complaints."

"Except that I've only got the one cock?" Draco asks, a wry smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Draco," Ginny says patiently, "you're a _wizard._ If that were a problem, I'm certain we could work something out."

"You make a good point." Draco kisses her like he might get lost in it this time, but pulls away again instead. "What is it you want from a _ménage à trois_ , then, if not the...?" He gestures evocatively.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Ginny says. "Are you jealous of the man you've _also_ expressed a desire to fuck?" Draco looks shifty, and she sighs. "I'm leaving you for the president of our fan club."

"The president of the Nighty Daggers' fan club, last I checked, is a witch your mother's age happily shacked up with a young wizard in Glastonbury," Draco says. "I'm not worried."

"She's a fantastic cook," Ginny argues half-heartedly. "Anyway, I didn't say that my fantasy was shoving you over for Harry, did I? You know I'm insatiably greedy. I want - you - both." She emphasizes her last three words with kisses, short and to the point.

"Well," Draco says with dignity, "good. I have no intention of chucking you either, unless you hog the bed."

"I never! I am lovely to share a bed with. Circe says so." Circe, the lead singer of the Nighty Daggers, would never lie about such a thing, Ginny was sure.

"Well, if Circe says so, it must be true." Draco liked Circe quite a bit; Ginny could tell, because he always kept her favorite gluten-free biscuits around when the Nighty Daggers were in town, when it had taken months of seeing each other for him to buy Ginny's favorite regularly.

"And you! What do you want from Harry, if not - ?" She imitated his earlier gesture, adding a lewd wink. "We've had enough fun with that bit of Transfiguration."

"I have a certain... fondness for him," Draco says, as if it hurts him to do so. "Also, he is rather fit."

"You do have great alchemy," Ginny says. "Always have, I think."

"Not in school!" Draco sounds outraged. "He was a prat in school!"

"So were you," Ginny says. "You both grew out of it."

"I had rather a lot of therapy," Draco reminds her. "That helped."

"I'm fairly sure Harry did, too. We all did. Hermione insisted."

"Hermione terrifies me," Draco says, facing the ceiling as if it needs to know, too.

"Good. She ought to," Ginny says. "Now, let's leave the past behind and focus on the future." She wriggles out of her top, leaving it hanging over the back of the couch. "What would we be doing if Harry were here?"

Draco's gaze sharpens, tracing over her breasts in almost palpable lines. "I think we ought to give him a show," he says. "Let him see just what he's in for."

"Oh, I like that idea."

"Good," Draco says. "Get the rest of your clothes off; that's the next step."

"You too," Ginny says. "Don't forget, he's seen this."

"Hmm, true, but he hasn't seen what a pretty picture we make." Draco pulls off his shirt and trousers with his usual grace, then kneels on the couch, facing her. "Well?"

Ginny shucks her leggings and knickers, and comes around behind Draco. "Like this," she says, tilting his face to kiss her and running one hand down his chest.

Draco kisses back hungrily, sucking on her tongue, nibbling her lower lip. She keeps touching him, his muscles, his scars, his nipples, and imagines Harry watching them with his green, green eyes. Her hands wander lower, and Draco makes a soft sound into her mouth as she pulls his cock out of his underpants.

"What?" she asks. "You don't think he's never seen a cock before! I'm pretty sure he and Oliver didn't just hold hands when they were dating."

"Charming as that notion is, he hasn't seen _mine_ ," Draco says.

"Don't you want him to?"

"Well, yes, of course!" Draco is flushed, a little, and flustered. "I just - want to see his, too. The voyeur bit is all well and good, but I think I... don't like it."

"Oh, Draco!" Ginny touches his face. "I'm glad we figured that out now, aren't you?"

"I suppose so," Draco says, "since Potter isn't actually here, and all."

"No," Ginny says, "he's not. So why don't you lean back and let me ride you?"

"If you insist," Draco says, doing so, then adds, "Harridan."

"You love it." Ginny is confident in this, sinking down on his cock.

"I love _you_ ," Draco corrects her, lifting his chin to meet her eyes.

"I love you, too." It had taken him a long time to get comfortable saying it, so Ginny likes to reward him right away, by both responding verbally and rolling her hips, taking him deeper and deeper still.

Draco seems to appreciate it, if the way his eyes close and his breathing quickens is any measure. His hands come up to her breasts, and she looks down at them: long, aristocratic fingers, nails more recently manicured than her own, ink-stained and beloved. He pinches her nipples, then bends his head to lick and suck at one of them, and Ginny gasps with pleasure, riding him hard.

She comes first, baring her teeth like she's in pain, and then he topples her onto her back and fucks into her. "I want to see Potter eat you out after I do this," he mumbles against her neck. "I want him to taste me on you."

Ginny groans - Merlin, that's hot - but says anyway, "The Estradiolus charm banishes your seed, you know that."

He reaches down between them to press his knuckles against her clit, distracting her into orgasm, then slides down to lick her while she's still shuddering with it, and back up to kiss her. "It still leaves a flavor," he says. "See?"

"Mmm, I can't tell," Ginny says. "Do it again." The second time, his kiss still only tastes of, well, mouth, but she enjoys it just the same. They snog lazily for a few minutes until Ginny's leg falls asleep.

"Merlin's shitting _arse_!" she yells, trying to stand up to get rid of the pins and needles and falling over instead.

"You could have said I was crushing you," Draco points out, crouching to rub her leg.

"I didn't notice!"

"Come on, get up and let's go to bed." Draco offers her a hand up, and she accepts it, letting him half-haul her to her feet. "Don't forget your clothes."

"Bossy," Ginny says, but she gathers up her discarded clothing anyway, and follows him to their bedroom.

***

The next day, Draco goes off to work, promising he'll invite Harry to dinner.

"Not in the loo," Ginny advises him, fingering her way through the bass line of the new song she's writing. 

"I will, as always, do exactly as I please," Draco informs her, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead.

Ginny spends the day practicing, with breaks for tea and a Firecall with the rest of the Nighty Daggers, during which they discuss the bits and bobs of their upcoming tour, as well as Selina's new girlfriend, who is, reportedly, as hot as phoenix fire.

She doesn't share her threesome hopes with the band. It feels private, somehow - odd, perhaps, considering how many witches and wizards all over Britain have "threesome with the Boy Who Lived" on their fantasy lists, but Ginny feels it anyway. She just wiggles her eyebrows salaciously when they ask about her plans for the weekend, and lets them draw their own conclusions.

"Harry will join us for dinner tonight," Draco announces, throwing off his cloak dramatically in the doorway.

"Tonight!" Ginny says in surprise. "Did you make reservations?"

"Fortunately, I happen to know the proprietor," Draco says, "so yes. We've got two hours to make ourselves presentable."

Ginny studies Draco. "Should just make it," she says, and he throws one of the couch pillows at her. She catches it neatly.

"Join me in the shower?" he offers.

"Only if neither of us gets off." Ginny gets up and follows Draco to the bathroom.

"And why is that?" Draco asks. "Just to torture me? I've had a long day, you know."

"My poor Draco." She kisses the top knob of his spine. "No, I don't want to torture you. I just want to save it for later."

"For later." Draco turns on the taps, testing the temperature to his exacting standards before turning on the showerhead.

"Don't you like the idea of us squirming through dinner, thinking of what we'd like to do to Harry?" Ginny undresses and steps under the spray. "I do."

"It has its merits." Draco gets into the shower behind her. 

After a minute, one of his wet fingers slides into her cunt, and even as she relaxes into the welcome touch, she says, "Hey! I said -"

"You said I couldn't make you come," Draco says into her neck, "not that I couldn't touch you."

"Draco," she whines, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as he fingers her.

"You'll just have to be very good," Draco goes on, rubbing her clit with his thumb. His cock stirs against her arse, and she ruts back against it, then stops herself with an effort.

"This is not getting us clean," she says sternly, both to Draco and to herself.

"Why do you think I gave us two hours?" But Draco slides his hand out from between her thighs anyway, and reaches for the soap.

***

Eventually, they do get clean, and Ginny dresses in her favorite robes, a deep burgundy that sets off her coloring, and does her hair in a bun that's just messy enough to look inviting without making it look like she didn't put in an effort.

"Wear that moonstone pendant," Draco says, pulling his pale grey dress robes over his head, "and I'll wear the garnet cravat, and we'll match."

"All right." Ginny picks the necklace up off the top of her dresser, a nearly palm-sized moonstone set in silver. It was a present from Draco on their second anniversary. New, not a Malfoy heirloom; they tended to bite. She fastens the chain behind her neck.

"There, how do I look?" Draco asks her.

"Very handsome," she tells him. "Is it time to go?"

"Just about."

They Apparate to the Blanding Weed a little early, but it turns out that Harry was even earlier: he's standing outside the restaurant with his hands in the pockets of his robes, looking a bit nervous.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny goes over and hugs him exuberantly. "It's good to see you!"

"You too, Ginny." Harry relaxes in her embrace, and she's glad. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Potter," Draco says, giving him a warm handshake.

Ginny rolls her eyes. "I think we've progressed to the point of first names, don't you? It's been years since school."

"All right then - Draco," Harry says gamely.

"Harry, then," Draco says. His gaze is fond, and Ginny smiles to herself as they enter the restaurant.

"Weasley, party of three?" says the young witch at the front.

"Yes, that's us," Ginny says.

"How'd she guess?" Harry asks Draco, _sotto voce_ , and she hears Draco's muffled laugh behind her.

"Follow me, please." The table reserved for them is as close to private as possible, in a quiet corner where busybodies - at least, those without Extendable Ears - won't be able to listen in on their conversation. The young witch gives them their menus, and they seat themselves at the small round table, evenly spaced around it.

Ginny's menu, when she opens it, reads "cheese popovers, roast beef, green beans, chocolate soufflé." "Perfect, as always," she says - the Blanding Weed always gives customers exactly what they want, before they even know it themselves. "How do yours look, gentlemen?"

"Great," Harry says. "Treacle tart for dessert!"

"Satisfactory," Draco says, and folds his menu. "How is the Auroring business, Pot- Harry?"

"It's all right," Harry says. "A little boring lately, if I'm honest. How's the - er, I suppose you can't tell me how the Unspeakable business is, can you?"

Draco gives him a boyish smile. "Oh, but if I could!"

"Gin, how's the band?" Harry asks her. "Is Selina still dating that witch with the green hair?"

"We're doing well! Our latest single is getting loads of play on the wireless, and the London concert has already sold out," Ginny tells him happily. "And no, she's got a new girlfriend. We haven't met her yet, but I hear she's very good-looking."

"Good for Selina!" Harry says. He reaches for his glass, which automatically fills with white wine. "To people finding love - or at least lust."

Ginny and Draco clink his glass and exchange a quick look. Is this their opening, then? "So, Harry," Draco says, leaning in conspiratorily, "are you seeing anyone yourself?"

"Er, no," Harry says. "Haven't felt like it lately, I suppose."

"We have a proposal for you." Draco takes Ginny's hand. "...Ginny?"

"Oh, right, make me do it! Tosser," she says. Well, why not? "Harry, would you be interested in us? Sleeping with us, I mean?"

"Ginny! That's -" Harry goes crimson. "You can't just ask someone that!"

"I'm a rock star," she points out. "I think if anyone can, it's me."

"You can think about it," Draco says generously, as their meals appear. "We have time."

"You're serious?" Harry drops a chunk of potato back onto his plate, eyes wide. "You're not just - having me on?"

"We're serious," Draco says.

"It could be just a bit of fun," Ginny adds quickly. "We needn't make a commitment."

"Or we could..." Draco trails off and coughs. "Well. We could see how it goes, play it by ear, sort of thing."

"You romantic!" Ginny steals a bite of his duck, just because she can. "Harry, it's entirely up to you. We could forget this ever happened, if you like."

"I'd rather not," Harry says, turning impossibly redder. "I mean, I'd rather not forget."

Draco's jaw drops. "Really?"

Ginny taps his chin. "Finish your meal, Draco. You said it yourself: we've got time."

"Really," Harry says, and takes a bite of his potatoes. He chews thoughtfully, then asks, "Have you done this before?"

"Yes," Ginny says. At the same time, Draco says, "No," and she amends it to, "Well, not the two of us."

Draco pats her on the shoulder. "She's a rock star, you know," he says to Harry.

"Then you don't mind?" He sounds curious, not judgmental, so Ginny's not hurt.

"Why should I mind? She's with me, now. If she wanted to chuck me, she would," Draco says. "Instead, she wants to share me - spread the love, as it were."

Ginny kisses him on the cheek. "Well said."

Harry's eyes glint green behind his glasses. "I never have," he says. "It was always - too much of a celebrity thing."

"You haven't been a celebrity to me in years," Ginny says comfortably. "I just like you."

"You've never ben one to me," Draco says, which Ginny knows full well is a lie; it's a well-meant one, though, so she'll let it slide.

"And do you like me, too?" Harry asks. He's smiling as he says it.

"I've grown - accustomed to your pres- Ouch! Ginny!"

Ginny blinks at him innocently. "What?"

"You kicked me!"

"I've developed an allergy to shameless, self-serving lies," she says. "It's a burden."

"Must be," Harry says. "Now, Draco, what were you saying?"

She's expecting him to avert his eyes, but no; Draco impresses her, looking right into Harry's face as he says, "Yes, _Harry_ , I like you. You'll always be a bit of a prat, but a brave prat who's good to his friends, and one I'd quite like to have naked in my bed."

Harry gawps. "You're serious?"

"My allergy isn't acting up a bit," Ginny assures him. "Now it's your turn."

"All right," Harry says. "You're a bit of a prat yourself, but a loyal one, in your way, who's been really good to Ginny and surprisingly kind to the rest of the Weasleys, and I've wanted to see you with your kit off since I was sixteen."

Ginny golf-claps. "Well done, gentlemen."

"Shall we sing your praises next?" Draco offers. "O flame-haired goddess of song -"

"That's _quite_ enough," Ginny cuts him off, and Harry laughs. "I'm aware of my charms, thank you, and neither of you seems immune to them."

"That's fair," Harry says, "though I'd love to hear the rest of Draco's poem sometime."

"If you're very, very good," Draco says, and Merlin, he's _smoldering_ at him.

"I can - be good," Harry says, swallowing hard. Ginny likes that idea, and from Draco's unsubtle shifting, so does he.

"Have any plans for later tonight, Harry?" she asks with deliberate lightness.

"None at all," Harry says, not very lightly at all.

"Good." Draco piles Galleons on the table, far too many, if Ginny's any judge, but she can't bring herself to mind. "You know the way past the wards?"

"I'd better," Harry says, standing and folding his cloak over his arm. "I think a Bat Bogey Hex might ruin the mood."

"That's what you think," Ginny says, and Apparates home, into the bedroom. A moment later, Draco arrives, followed shortly by Harry, whose nose is mercifully free of bats. They stand there, too close together, and look at one another.

"What do we do now?" Draco asks Ginny. "You're our resident expert."

Ginny smirks, pleased, and considers this. "You've both kissed me before; I think it's only fair that you two kiss first."

"All right," Harry says, looking determined, and turns his face up to Draco's. "Shall we do as she says?"

"I do tend to like her ideas," Draco says. He cups Harry's jaw in one hand and kisses him tenderly, as though Harry is a puffball and might burst into a cloud of dust if touched too carelessly.

"Oh," Harry says softly, and kisses back.

Ginny is riveted. The heat coming off them is unbelievable, and the light from the bedside lamp reflects in a flash where their tongues meet, and Merlin's bollocks, if she borrowed someone's Pensieve, this memory could buy her a small _country_. Not that she would ever sell it. Oh, no. This is all for her.

"Wipe the drool off your chin and come here," Draco says imperiously. Ginny wrinkles her nose at him - she wasn't really drooling, surely - and steps into his embrace. Their mouths meet; then Harry touches her shoulder, and she turns to kiss him, too. It's both familiar and not, nearly ten years since she kissed him last; they've both changed, but not too much.

"I hope the naked part comes next," Draco says, and when Ginny glances up at him, his eyes are dark with lust.

"It's not as if there's a playbook," Ginny says, "but I like the sound of that maneuver."

Harry laughs. "'Threesomes for the Quidditch Enthusiast'? I think it'd sell like hotcakes."

"Hurry up, Potter, you're falling behind," Draco says. He's already banished his and Ginny's robes to the wardrobe, leaving them in their underthings. Ginny slips off her bra and knickers while Harry fumbles with the catch of his robe, not seeing any reason to be coy; they know her.

"Oh," Harry says, stopping in his Muggle boxer shorts with his robe in his hands. "You're - beautiful. Both of you."

"Thank you," Ginny says, posing. Draco merely blushes, and she pokes him in the chest. "Well?"

"You're no slouch yourself," Draco says, eyes glued to the trail of hair leading down from Harry's navel, his voice a little thick.

"You don't - have to just look," Harry says.

"Ooh, good idea." Ginny gives Draco a gentle shove between the shoulder blades, and he takes a reflexive step towards Harry, then drops to his knees.

"Oh," Harry says again, surprised, then, " _Oh_ ," when Draco opens his mouth against his skin. It looks red and wet, and Ginny squirms, knowing just how good Draco is with his mouth. 

"Can I suck you?" Draco asks, or, really, demands.

"Yes," Harry says. "Yes. Please." His hands clutch at the air, like he doesn't know what to do with them.

"You can pet his hair, but don't pull," Ginny says, "or you can hold my hand, if you like."

He chooses both, stroking Draco's silken hair with one hand and reaching out for her with the other. She takes it, warm and dry, and smiles. "Like - oh, _Draco_ \- a really kinky Madam Puddifoot's," Harry manages to say, and Ginny laughs.

Draco's eyes are closed, lashes sweeping dark across his cheekbones as he sucks Harry's cock. Ginny knows how good it must feel - she's rather good at Transfiguration - but it's something else to see him doing it to another person, the rapt calm on his face, the obscene stretch of his clever mouth. She touches the corner of it with one fingertip, and he looks up, eyes crinkling.

"Are you going to finish him off," Ginny asks, "or do you want to save that to sit on?"

Harry gasps, hips thrusting involuntarily, and Draco pulls off quickly, narrowly avoiding choking. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Quite all right," Draco says, wiping his gleaming mouth with the back of his hand. "I take it you liked that idea?"

"Yes," Harry says, "but I want to taste Ginny again first."

"Oh, good," Ginny says happily. "Make it a team effort, would you? I want Draco's fingers, too." She hops up onto the bed and arranges pillows behind her, spreading her thighs for them.

Harry climbs up next to her and kisses her, deep and filthy, while Draco parts the folds of her cunt and rubs her teasingly, like he had in the shower.

"Come here," Draco tells Harry. "Put your mouth -"

"Yes, there." Ginny arches into his tongue, and Harry obediently licks harder. He's learned quite a bit since they first tried this. "Draco -"

Draco slides two fingers into her, then, easy with how wet she is from watching them, and she squeezes tight. "My girl," he says appreciatively, then, tentative, "our girl?"

" _Oh_ ," Ginny says, "I like that - please -"

Harry lifts his face away from her cunt to kiss Draco hard, then comes back to her, redoubling his efforts, licking and sucking as Draco thrusts his fingers, crooked just so. Just this side of overwhelmed, Ginny presses one hand against the back of Harry's head, urging him on. He takes the hint, adding the tiniest bit of teeth, and she goes soaring over the edge of orgasm, shaking like a leaf, both of them, _both_ -

Draco and Harry are both watching her when she opens her eyes, and it's almost enough to make her come again, the sight of them both naked in her bed, the force of their gazes. She flaps a hand at them. "Well? I thought there was cock-sitting on the docket."

"Yes," Draco says. "Harry, lie down. I'll prepare myself."

"He's awfully bossy," Harry says, making himself comfortable next to Ginny.

"Mmm, it grows on you," she says, kissing his shoulder.

Draco is muttering spells, a flush high on his cheeks; he kneels astride Harry's hips. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"I think so," Harry says. He wraps one hand around the base of his cock, offering it to Draco.

"Good." Draco eases himself onto it, and Ginny sits up to watch - but where to look? She glances back and forth from Draco's face to Harry's to Draco's arse like she's watching a game of Swivenhedge.

Draco lets out a breath and sinks down fully onto Harry's cock, and Harry throws his head back. Ginny can't resist having a taste of the long line of his throat: sweat and soap and the bite of his faint cologne, nicer than he wore for dates back at Hogwarts.

"Oh, yes," Draco says. "Oh, that's -" His words trail off into moans, and Ginny gazes at him, Harry's hands dark against the pale skin over his ribs, thumbing at his pale pink nipples. Draco's cock is bobbing as he rolls his hips.

Ginny catches the tip of it in her mouth and sucks, just to see what he'll do - which, it turns out, is to grab her face in a rough-tender grip and moan even louder.

"Draco," Harry gasps, " _Ginny_ -" He makes a move to sit up, and Ginny releases Draco's cock to let him fold in half and kiss Draco's mouth as he comes.

"Mmm - oh -" Draco's eyes squeeze shut, and Harry kisses his eyelids, too, and oh, oh, Ginny is happy.

***

A few spells later, the three of them lie in a pile, breathless and sated and mostly clean. Ginny's head is on Draco's shoulder, and Harry is toying with her hair. "That was really nice," he says into the quiet.

"'Really nice,'" Draco repeats, as if he's going to add something snide, but all he says is, "Yes, it was."

"I," Ginny says, "think we should do it again. Lots and lots."

"I see what you were saying about her ideas," Harry says to Draco.

"Mmm." Ginny pulls them closer to her for a firmer snuggle and closes her eyes. "Remind me to thank Siobhan for leaving that Muggle magazine lying about."

"Magazine?" Harry asks. 

"We'll tell you later," Draco says, and Ginny falls asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
